


Always Right

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly was always right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills Weasley table with the prompt, "Right"

Fairly quickly into his betrothal to Molly, Arthur had learned the wise lesson that she was always right. If his own two older sisters hadn't given him enough of a premonition on this topic, Gideon and Fabian pulling him aside with a little brotherly advice certainly had. Arthur didn't mind; he had known that Molly had a strong personality before they started dating. He would never try to change her in any way, of course. And Arthur was widely acknowledged to be the most easy going Weasley of his generation, so it wasn’t like they would be constantly butting heads.

However during the many years of their marriage Arthur had learned that there were indeed times when Molly was not right. Her firm insistence that each of their children follow the path she thought best suited them had caused her to lock heads with each of them over the years.

At her insistence that Bill use his talents to become an Auror, he had fled to Egypt to learn curse-breaking from the goblins. At her insistence that working in the Creatures Department of the ministry was the only respectable use of a COMC NEWT, Charlie had run away to a Romanian preserve instead of the nearby Welsh Dragon preserve that had originally courted him. Arthur was well aware that the Twins were smarter than they let on, and knew that their decision to leave Hogwarts before even completing their NEWTs was in part due to Molly's staunch opposition to the idea of them opening a joke shop. And despite approving of Percy's job in the Ministry, her insistence that he stop seeing his girlfriend, Penelope, as she was not a pureblood, had played no small part in driving away their third son.

Now Ron wanted to play Quidditch, something Molly thought was far too dangerous for her youngest. Arthur knew that if she pushed it she would chase away the sixth of their children. He wouldn't lay odds on Molly disapproving of Ginny seeking a career instead of becoming a housewife pushing away the seventh one.

However as Arthur had been warned all those years ago, Molly was always right. All he could do with quietly support his children behind her back.


End file.
